


Well, That Could Have Been Worse

by IcyAndTheFrostBites



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Dating Adventure, F/M, Prompt Fic, Winter Cover Contest winner's prompt, requested by valedn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:31:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyAndTheFrostBites/pseuds/IcyAndTheFrostBites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emperor Kaito and Linh Cinder try to escape their suffocating royal life while attempting to go on their first date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [valedn](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=valedn).



> Author stuff: Hey, everyone! I meant to get this up on the first, but... I'm lazy and I sat around rolling on the floor, and then I sewed.
> 
> Anyway, this is for [valedn](http://valedn.tumblr.com/). She was one of the winners for the Winter Cover Contest (yay!). Her prompt was about Kai and Cinder going on a dating adventure. It was such a super cute idea, and I fell in love with it the first moment I saw it.
> 
> I hope you guys like it!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Lunar Chronicles.

"It's hideous," Cinder said, her face twisting into a scowl as she looked at her reflection in the floor length mirror. Behind her, Iko twisted up her hair into a messy bun before deciding against it and letting Cinder's hair tumble back down.

"It's not that bad," Cress said, pinning the hem up an inch… or five.

"I look like a lemon. How is that not bad?"

"You look pretty," Iko said, assuring her friend. She rested her chin on Cinder's shoulder and wrapped her arms around her waist. She stuck out her tongue and crossed her eyes, a vain attempt at making the Lunar princess laugh.

"I _**look**_ like a _**lemon**_."

Cress huffed and undid the pins, sticking them maliciously back into the tomato shaped pin cushion strapped to her wrist. Cinder winced at each stab.

"Fine," Cress said. "We'll try a _**different**_ dress — there was fifteen already, all very pretty on you, but it's _**your**_ date. Iko, the pink one."

"I think the blue one would look better on her," Iko said, fingering the lacey monstrosity.

"Iko, pink suits Cinder's complexion much better than the blue."

"But the blue will make her seem softer, girlier."

"Guys, what about this one?" Cinder said, plucking a simple red dress off the rack that had been brought to them. Designers from all over the world had volunteered their garments for Cinder and a few other members of the visiting royal court when news spread of their intent — peace talks and furthering the treaties. Cinder had grown to be their favorite.

They had decided to drag the rack of dresses upstairs to Cinder's designated guest room. This wasn't the first time she'd traveled to Earth in hopes of reworking the treaties to benefit both the Earthen Union and Luna. She hated that she was Winter's "best ambassador of all time." That was… pretty much her _**official**_ title.

She didn't just visit the Eastern Commonwealth — Luna didn't want to show any favoritism, after all — but it was the place that she was the most comfortable in. Almost everyone seemed to understand that, however there were a few very vocal hell raisers in the crowd. She didn't blame them, either.

"No, no, no," Winter said through the portscreen. The connection was still fuzzy at intervals, but it was the best Cress could do under pressure. "Iko-bot, Cress, neither the pink or the blue dress in my Selene's style. Selene, put the red dress back. You'd look orange in it."

Cinder carefully slipped the hanger back on the rack, relieved that someone was finally taking control of the situation. She did glance over the rest of the offenders, hoping Winter would dismiss them as well.

"Well, she can't show up naked," Cress said, folding her arms.

"Well, she _**could**_ , technically speaking," Iko said, tapping her chin thoughtfully. A smirk crossed her features, contorting them into something reminiscent of a fox. Had Cinder been capable of blushing, she would have. Instead, she settled for tossing a sock at the android. "But, you're right, it'd be improper for a first date."

"I wish I could be there with you," Winter said, sighing dreamily. "Sending my sweet Selene off into the arms of the man who is more than clearly enamored with her."

"I know! I never thought that I'd live to see the day."

"So," Cinder said, dragging out the 'o's cautiously, "if I'm not wearing any of the dresses, what am I supposed to wear? I mean, it's technically my first date with Kai — unless you count the ball debacle three years ago."

"Is that what we're calling it now?" Iko said. "'The ball debacle'?"

"Shut up. It's better than the 'the foot incident'."

"Well, Cinder," Cress said, sitting down on the overly plush bed, "what would you have worn on a date back before all of," she waved her hands around, gesturing to the madness that had become her life, "this?"

"Probably whatever didn't smell the worst, cleanest if possible," Cinder said, sitting down on the ottoman — well, she _**thought**_ it was an ottoman, and the info popping up in her vision was telling her it was, not that she really cared. Still, it was good to know for future reference.

Everything about the room was so soft and delicate looking. She felt like she'd ruin all of it by simply breathing in the room. ("Sorry about that," Kai said the first time she'd visited two and a half years ago. "It's the only room really available at the moment. We'll get you a better one next time." He never did.)

"I didn't really have much choice in this kind of stuff before," Cinder said, continuing. "And I wasn't really interested in dating anyone, either. No one really caught my attention."

"No one, until Kai, that is," Iko said, giggling. She winked at Cinder, who rolled her eyes. Winter laughed.

"Love at first sight?" Cress said — though, they all knew she knew the story by heart. She'd demanded it be told numerous times before — Thorne often telling it with varied success. He mostly got it wrong.

"Not really," Cinder said, shrugging. "I thought he was kind of… cute, I guess. I mean, it's not like he was unattractive or something."

"What were you wearing that day?" Winter said, leaning forward. Even through the portscreen, the light danced in her eyes.

Cinder frowned and thought. What _**had**_ she been wearing?

"A stained tank top," Iko said, "cargo pants, boots, and a grease splotch on her forehead."

" _ **Grease splotch**_?" Cress said, wrinkling her nose. "Ick."

"I think that makes it more special," Winter said. "Oo, maybe you should show up with a grease stain on your face, remind him of that fateful day."

"No," Cinder said flatly.

"Fine. But don't say that he wouldn't think that was adorable and sweet."

"Can we get back to picking out my outfit now? …Never thought I'd hear myself say that."

* * *

They'd ended up deciding on a simple blouse and shorts combo with comfy boots. Although, the shorts were a _**tad**_ shorter than what Cinder would have chosen for herself and the blouse called for an undershirt. ("I don't think these really qualify as _**clothes**_ ," she said, eyeing the outfit warily in the mirror.) The others assured her that she looked good in them. She _**did**_ have rather nice legs in her reflection.

When that was all said and done, Cress excused herself to attend a conference meeting with Emperor Kai and some of his advisors. Technically, Cinder was supposed to be there as well, but Winter wanted to talk.

"So, how are things, really?" the Lunar queen said.

"What do you mean?" Cinder said, slouching in the chair. She nabbed a pen from the utensils cup and twirled it between her fingers. "Between me and Kai? Friendly as can be for two people who… you know."

"I actually meant with the treaties, but that's good to know."

"Oh, well, the new American Republic leader, Vargas, still doesn't like me and is demanding to see my birth certificate —"

"Which we don't have because Levana destroyed all evidence of your existence after the fire."

Cinder curled the toes of her robotic foot — a gift from Prime Minister Kamin for showing her support in helping the survivors of the Farafrah Massacre. That had been one of the first things she delved into after Levana's demise.

"Yeah, well, there's not much we can do."

"Anything else? Any positive news I can relay to the court?"

"Um… There are no new plans to invade Luna?" Cinder said, shrugging. Winter rolled her eyes. "Well, there's not a whole lot else. They spend a _**lot**_ of time arguing about my being in the meetings in the first place. One of them actually accused me of using glamor on him."

"Glamor doesn't work over electronic devices," Winter said flatly.

"Yeah, well, explain that to Chancellor… I forget his name. He has that really big nose."

Winter snorted.

Comfortable silence passed between them for a moment. Cinder traced the faux gilded leaved carved into the desk with her real fingers.

"Selene, when are you coming home? I want to play dress up, but Jacin's not being fun."

"When do you want me to come back?"

"Whenever my warrior princess can come back."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! Sorry about getting this up earlier. My boss called me in to work for a few hour today. A coworker of mine was arrested for driving with a suspended license late last week. So, more monies for me!
> 
> Thank you for the kind kudos. Hugs and kisses to all of you.

"So, where are you meeting him?" Iko said, setting the brush down on the reflective surface of the vanity. Cinder stuck her tongue out at her "I can't believe you're not wearing a dress. You look _**so**_ pretty in dresses."

"I don't know what we're doing. A dress would be a terrible idea if we go to, I don't know, an amusement park or something."

"Here," Cress said, handing Cinder her boots. The petite blonde had furiously been buffering out a scuff mark Cinder accidentally made when she'd tripped over the ottoman that morning.

"Thanks," she said, slipping her feet in and tightening the laces before tying them. She stood up and tugged on the hem of the shirt. It felt good to be wearing normal clothes again.

At the last minute, she'd decided to ditch the nice blouse for a fitted plaid shirt that she'd rolled up the sleeves and a nice undershirt. She looked ready for a regular evening out. Or in. She could really go for either — especially in.

"You look like your about to vomit," Iko said, wrinkling her nose.

"I _**feel**_ like I'm about to vomit."

"That's perfectly normal. It's your first date together. Well, besides the ball, but this is the first, official Kaider date."

" _ **Kaider**_?"

"It's the couples name the tabloids gave you two," Cress said. "I kind of like it. It's better than Çaito. It's easier to type up, too."

Cinder groaned and fell back on the bed. She didn't care if she messed up her hair or what little makeup Iko had thought to apply. Smoky eyes were in again, right?

"We're going to be spotted, aren't we?"

"Not if you two keep low key. It shouldn't be too hard. I mean, if anything happens, you can use your magic and —"

"It's not magic," Cress said, organizing the vanity.

"What?"

"It's not magic, it's bioelectrical manipulation."

"Right. Use the bio-whatsit on people and get out of there. You'll be fine. Now, up on your feet."

Iko pulled Cinder's lethargic body up into a sitting position with little difficulty.

"Can I just crawl back into bed, and you tell Kai that I'm not going to make it to our date?"

"Cinder, you'll be fine," Cress said, sighing. "It's _**just**_ Kai. He's still the same goofy idiot who wanted to go to the ball with you three years ago. Besides, he'd be all heartbroken if you ditch him last moment. Now, where are you meeting him?"

"Off palace grounds at this little tea shop my sister used to like, the Honey Tree. And then… whatever he has planned. He wanted to show me a few things, but I have no idea what he wants to do."

"Right. So, when do you have to leave?"

"In about…" Cinder checked the time in the corner of her vision. "In about five minutes."

"Okay, let's head down, then."

"Hey, Cress?"

"Hm?"

"Did you get nervous for your first date with Thorne?"

"Not really, no. I fell in a lake. It's a bit better than Wolf and Scarlet. She met his parents back when we were all on Luna."

"Wow, great first date. Is there anything I should know?"

"Just be yourself," Iko said. "Kai likes you for who you are. And smile. You're really pretty when you smile."

* * *

Cinder was glad that she wore boots instead of heels like Iko wanted — her friend adamantly protested that heels would look nice. When New Beijing made the change from the old gasoline guzzling wheeled cars to hover cars, the roads were changed from black pavement to cobblestone. In heels, they would have been difficult to traverse. Not to mention she'd be taller than Kai, which would be extremely awkward.

She didn't have to walk all the way, just down the little block. Cars were forbidden from driving through from either side. It was a cozy little section — mostly privately owned stores, a bakery, and the tea shop. It looked exactly as she remembered.

New Beijing had hardly changed between the three years of her going back and forth from the Earthen Union to Luna. The atmosphere hung heavily on her shoulders as summer started to set in over the city. There was the tangy metal taste in the air mixed with all sorts of delicious smelling foods from all over. The streets were a constant maze of life and color — though with the annual ball and celebrations coming up, the city was once again in a festive mood. She would never tire of seeing the paper lanterns strung up from lamp posts and telephone wires. They were the chains of light leading her back home — leading her to the Honey Tree.

She halted her steps to the tea shop when she spotted a familiar form leaning against the wall. He was looking away from her, but already Cinder could feel her partially synthetic heart attempting to break out of her rib cage — the rat-tat-tap beating reverberated through her head. He was dressed just as casually as she was in jeans and a hoodie, black this time and decorated with metallic lettering.

Before she could leap into an alleyway in a final attempt at an escape, he turned to look in her direction. When his eyes caught hers, his face lit up with a smile and he waved. She was at his side, cheeks aching from the grin — was she smiling and when did her knees find the strength to walk the rest of the way? — but she couldn't resist. She pulled him into a hug.

Warnings of hormone levels increasing flashed across her vision, but she ignored them. She was hugging Kai and… and his arms her holding her in place.

He smelled of some sort of cologne and soap and incense. And he was warm and firm. Had she not hugged him before, she would have doubted that it would be possible, but yes she quite liked being held by him. It was reassuring.

"Hey," he said, his breath tickling her ear and cheek as he pulled away.

"Hey," she said. Not for the first time, she was glad that he wouldn't be able to see her blush. If he knew how embarrassed she was by her instinctive reaction, he would have run far, far away by now.

She felt stupid, smiling up at him and him smiling down at her. The giddy excitement that passed through her as they waited for the other to say something sent shivers down her back.

"So, uh," he said, stuffing his hands in his pockets as his eyes skittered away from her for the first time, "you… You look great."

"Thanks," she said, smile softening — her cheeks felt relieved and so did she. She wasn't the only one who didn't know what to say or do. "you look great, too."

"So, um, shall we?" He offered up his elbow to her. She looked between his face and the elbow as he waited patiently for her to take it. With shaky hands, she looped her arm through his.

He lead her, beaming at her and glancing around every now and again, down the street and turned the corner. They waited patiently with other pedestrians for the light to change.

Across the street, black smoke streamed out of a noodle shop as something caught fire. Cinder turned away, not wanting to see the flames. There were a few panicked cries before people cheered.

The light changed.

"Fire still gets to you," Kai said quietly, walking as quickly as he could to get them across the street safely. When they reached the curb, their pace slowed dramatically.

"Yeah," she said. "Even with Levana gone, it's just…" She waved her mechanical hand at him. "It's kind of permanent. I mean, I could get skin grafting to appear normal. But, it's just…"

"I like it. The foot, too. It makes you more… Cinder-y."

"'Cinder-y'?"

"It's very you. You wouldn't be Cinder without the hand and the foot and the really cool eyes."

Cinder snorted and subconsciously tightened her grip on his arm. Her cheeks were starting to hurt again and so was her heart. How could any guy be this _**sweet**_?

"So, where are we going?" she said.

"We are going someplace you have never been."

"You know I could just look up some places to go in this area."

"That would be _**cheating**_. Besides, I don't know when you're going to be here again, and I want you to see it before you go."

"You sound like you're five."

"You shush."

They walked in silence down another block before Kai stopped her.

"Okay," he said, "I need you to trust me for a bit and tie this over your eyes."

He held out a green handkerchief to her.

"What?" she said, crossing her arms and frowning.

"Trust me on this, _**please**_? I promise that you'll like it. Maybe. Sort of. I honestly don't know. But I need you to see it at least once."

Warily, Cinder took the blindfold from him and started to tie it around her head, making sure that it covered her eyes. Kai leapt at the opportunity and finished the knot off for her.

"Not too tight?" he said, his breath jostling a few strands of hair on top of her head. The weave of the handkerchief was tight and double layered over her eyes. She touched it to make sure that it was situated well over her face.

"No."

"How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Uh… three?"

"Are you sure you can't see through the blindfold? I had Torin and Huy check it out. But you might have x-ray vision in your eyes. _**Do**_ you have x-ray vision? Oh god, please say you don't."

"No, Kai, I don't. The blindfold is fine. I'm pretty positive I can't see through it."

"Okay, take my hand."

Cinder reached out, waving her hand around in an attempt to find his. He chuckled, somewhere to her left. He stopped her frantic search by gently taking her wrist and lacing his hand with hers — not his right with her left, like he normally would have, but his left with her left. It was kind of awkward.

His right palm found the small of her back, an anchor to her suddenly darkened world. Had she not been so aware of his presence and the warmth that he radiated, she would have felt quite foolish walking around the city with a blindfold over her eyes. His hip was glued to hers, and his hand was practically burning through the cotton shirt. Cinder felt like vomiting again.

They walked another block — he had to stop her only once when they crossed a busy street, his hands wrapped tightly around her waist as he pulled her back to him before she walked out into traffic — before they stopped.

"Alright," he said, not moments later, "we're here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author stuff cont'd: Well, guys, what do you think will happen next? I mean, I know, but I'd like to hear some predictions. See how many of you get close.
> 
> I'll try to get the next chapter up on Friday at the earliest, Sunday at the latest. I'm working both Friday and Sunday, but my Saturday's wide open so it's really my target. But if I can, Friday.
> 
> So... later, gators!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author stuff: I know, I know, a day late. I got lazy the last few days and didn't get a chance to edit until two hours ago. I'll try to have the next chapter up on Thursday. I work, but in the evening so it shouldn't be much of a problem. I'll edit the next chapter tomorrow or Tuesday so it'll be ready. Sound good? Okay.
> 
> Thanks for the kudos, guys. I'm always really happy to see an email saying I received one. Hugs all around for you guys.
> 
> Anyway, onto the chapter!

Cinder undid the blindfold slowly, blinking rapidly when the sunlight hit her eyes as her sensors adjusted. The building in front of them was stark white with a pretty garden sculpted into the short lawn in front of it. Plans to have the ivy creep up the sides were already placed — the thin wire nailed to the walls. The door was a brilliant red, and the window trim painted black. It was a nice building, to say the least, but that was not what captured her attention, oh no, it was the sign.

" **THE LUNAR WAR MUSEUM** ," it read, gold letters against black stone. " **Dedicated to all of those who lost their lives to letumosis.** "

"Oh," she said. She blinked at it a few times and chewed on the inside of her cheek.

"I…" Kai said, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "I had this commissioned two years ago. It's almost ready for public viewing, but I wanted you to be the first one to see it. We don't have to go in if you don't want to. I mean…This was a stupid idea for a date. Sorry. Come on, we can do something else."

He took her hand, lacing his fingers with hers once more, and started to walk away. But Cinder stayed still. Kai stumbled backwards, turning to look at her, surprised.

"What's inside?" she said quietly, eyes never tearing away from the sign.

"Various things donated by soldiers, Lunars, and Queen Winter. She… she was able to recover some items from…" His eyes shot down to the hand laced with his — her mechanical one. Oh. He cleared his throat. "Anyway, it's the largest collection of items in the Earthen Union of articles, news clips, and stuff from the war. Like I said, we don't have to go in if you don't want to."

"I want to go in."

"You… you do?"

"Yeah." She turned to look at him. A quick search showed several articles expressing his interest in building it over the past two years. Why not see something that he was so obviously proud of and wanted her to see? Besides, it could be… interesting. Definitely an interesting first date. "Can we go in?"

"Uh, yeah. Come on."

He lead her up to the door and scanned his wrist. The little machine registered his I.D. chip and beeped them in. Kai held the door open for her. Together, they entered the museum.

Like the outside, the walls were all white. Directly in front of them was a news clip projected onto the wall.

"… _death of Princess Selene. While no government administrator has yet to release an official statement, all feel a great relief off their shoulders. One less Lunar to have to deal with…_ "

"Yeah," Kai said, scratching his neck. "Sorry about that. It was the… _**nicest**_ clip that we could find."

"It's okay," she said, shrugging. "I've actually seen it before. Come on."

She tugged at his hand, pulling him to go to the left. Most of the items on display in that room were from the childhood she couldn't recall — an old blanket, a stuffed bear missing an eye and heavily chewed on, a replica of the fateful candle stuck on a sing metal spike to help it stand upright, a dress. But the centerpiece of the room was the suspended animation tank.

"Did Scarlet donate this?" she said, tracing her fingers over the glass.

"No," he said, pointing to the sign on a little pillar. "' _This is a replica of the suspended animation tank that housed Princess Selene for eleven years of her life. The original was on the Benoit Farm outside Reiux, France, but it was destroyed accidentally during the search for her while she was a fugitive._ '"

"Was it actually destroyed?" Cinder felt her heart sink at the thought. It wasn't much of a childhood, but that tank had served as her home for many years. If it was destroyed…

"Nuh-uh. Scarlet still has the original in the lab. We thought it'd be better this way."

"That's…" She wasn't quite sure how she felt about that. She really didn't have a special bond or anything to the tank — she hardly cared if it actually went on display — but there was something comforting in knowing that her friends were looking after it for her. "Let's move on."

The rest of the items were things from her time with Adri, Pearl, and Peony. Most of it was tools, but there was a picture of her with the family. Cinder scowled at it.

"I was so… _**lanky**_ ," she said. "And that hair. Ugh. Why did I ever think it looked good."

The last piece was… an empty pedestal. A news clip flickered to life when she pressed the button on the pedestal. It was of that fateful night — the ball from three years ago. She winced at how pathetic she looked.

" _From wanted fugitive_ ," the news anchor in the clip said, " _to savior of the Earthen Union and Luna and to the missing Princess Selene, Linh Cinder has certainly captured the eyes, and hearts, of everyone. The iconic video footage that has become a very popular meme in the last couple of months is now being used as an ad campaign to make her Queen of Luna._

" _While the princess has declined her right to the throne, many still wish to see her sit on it. There are still many others that are for her being the Lunar ambassador or peace keeper between Earth and Luna. However, there are still people who wish to see her serve the rest of her time in the Eastern Commonwealth Prison and then some for the kidnapping of Emperor Kaito, who retracted all charges against her last week._

" _There are still many questions about how she came to Earth, where she stayed, how she became a cyborg, how she didn't use her glamor on Earthens, and where that famous foot of hers is…_ "

"You know," Cinder said when the clip faded out, "I wanted that foot back. There's a lot of bad memories connected to it, but it _**was**_ my foot."

She turned to look at Kai, who was grinning sheepishly at her. His hands were tucked into his hoodie's pockets. Slowly, he withdrew them and held out a small, glinting object — her foot.

She snatched it out of his hands and examined it. It looked as if it had been polished and the gunk cleaned out from all the nooks and crannies. It looked relatively new, as if it hadn't ever belonged to her.

"You _**still**_ have it?" she said.

"Torin held onto it for me," he said, tucking his hands into his jean pockets. He nodded to the pedestal. "You can put it there or keep it or whatever. I just thought it'd be a great addition to the museum and all."

"You're such a dork." She rolled her eyes and smiled, bemused. She looked down at the little foot in her hands and shrugged. She really had no use for it. Cinder placed it on the pedestal, angled ever so slightly. "There. Now the entire world can ogle the greatest secret I ever kept from you. Other than, you know, being Lunar."

"Yeah, I still can't believe you were able to keep the fact that you're a cyborg from me for so long."

She laughed and dragged him to the door.

"Come on," she said, "this place I great, but I'm getting kind of hungry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author stuff cont'd: Just so everyone knows, I have a public [Pinterest](https://www.pinterest.com/icythefrostbite/). There is a board, titled "Well, That Could Have Been Worse" (duh), where you can see some of my early ideas for this fic. It was originally on my private account, but I started the public one so... yeah. Have fun. Note, you don't have to have a Pinterest to take a look at it.
> 
> Anyway, like I said, Thursday. Swear. I'll do editing. When I have alcohol. And more writing. With alcohol. Because I can do it legally and I make a ton of tomato jokes that are funny when I'm drinking. Yes, I'm the one doing that on tumblr. So, icy + booze + writing/editing = awesomeness.
> 
> Until then!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That girl looks oddly familiar...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author stuff: Hey... every... one? I uh... What I mean to say is um... Sorry? I've been busy with work and I forgot about this. I picked up writing it once or twice, but, uh... Yeah.
> 
> I've been holding on to this chapter for a while, as in it's been sitting on my computer, finished, for months. Whoops. Anyway, it's here now.

Cinder waited for Kai under a plum tree — the blossoms nearly all gone after the last rain storm — as he got them some food. Normally, she would have offered to pay for her share, but Iko, Cress, and Scarlet all insisted that she allow Kai be allowed to pay. It  _ **was**_  their first date after all.

But, then again, who were any of them to talk? Iko didn't date anyone — although she flirted shamelessly with countless people. Cress and Thorne had yet to be on any real date — they traveled around the world and Luna on the  _Rampion_. And Wolf technically didn't have any money to pay for his dates with Scarlet, and what he did make was her money as well.

And then there was Winter and Jacin, and no one really knew what was going on between them. Well, there were a few who were privy to her romantic life — like Cinder — but most didn't know whether or not there was anything really between them or if they were imagining it. (Last time Cinder had talked to Winter about it, there was mention of an elopement.)

"I need friends who're in  _ **normal**_  relationships," she said to herself.

"I think your friends are just fine," Kai said returning to her side. She turned her head, smiling, and watched as he sat down next to her. He held out a plate with meat on sticks, dripping a sweet smelling sauce. "Then again, most of your friends are my friends, so I might be a bit biased."

"It's stupid. Don't pay attention to what I just said."

"What's wrong with our friends?"

"Nothing's  _ **wrong**_  with them, I just need ones who aren't an Android or Lunar or royalty or Lunar  _ **and**_  royalty. Or Thorne. He's the worst friend ever."

"Well, when you put it that way, we both need new friends. Hey, those people over there look relatively normal. Should we talk to them?" Cinder peeked over in the direction that he was pointing. They  _ **did**_  look relatively normal… until one girl turned around so she could see her face. Oh boy…

"And we need to get out of here," Cinder said, standing up and scarfing down the last of the meat — beef in teriyaki sauce.

"What?" Kai said, looking around panicky. He finished off his plate, following her. "Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, let's just… Let's go see a movie. Terribly stereotypical for a date, but there's this one about talking whales or something that I've been wanting to see. So, let's go see it."

"You're babbling." He dumped their trash in a bin as they walked. He stopped her to wipe the teriyaki sauce off her face and his own. She would have enjoyed the attention had she not been worried about familiar eyes noticing them. "Eating that fast can't be good for digestion, not to mention you're practically running. I thought you didn't want to be noticed, you wanted to keep it all 'low-key'."

"Yeah, well, we need to get out of here. The movie sounds good, yeah? Let's go."

* * *

"That movie was  _**horrible** _ ," Cinder said as they exited the theater. "Why did you let me talk you into seeing that?"

"I feel…  _ **violated**_ ," Kai said. He shuddered. Together, they slowly trudged down the sidewalk, mortified by what they had just witnessed.

"I can't believe that was a Disney movie. What were they thinking? Singing whales that tap dance? Wasn't that supposed to be a retelling of  _Macbeth_? Gah! I need my brain bleached…"

"I  _ **thought**_  that was you," a voice from behind them said, far too familiar for Cinder's ears.

Cinder stopped and turned cautiously around. She gulped. It was the girl from before.

"You know," the girl said, flipping her bobbed hair out of her face, "I could have told you how bad that movie was and saved you some money. Then again, I guess that isn't much of a problem for either of you."

"Hey there, Pearl," Cinder said slowly, forcing a polite smile. "How… how are things?"

"Things are good."

"And… You cut your hair. It looks… nice. You can actually see your face."

Pearl shrugged, an easy smile gracing her face. Kai cleared his throat and gestured between the two of the young women.

"Oh, right," Cinder said. "Kai, you remember my step-sister Pearl. Pearl, this is Kai. We're dating. On a date. Our first date. Together. Today. Tonight. Right now."

She awkwardly took Kai's hand and laced their fingers together. Pearl arched a perfectly plucked brow and looked like she was trying not to laugh. Stars, it was awkward.

"Alright," she said, "I just wanted to say 'hi' and see how you were doing."

"Well, thanks. I think."

"And your first date?  _ **Really**_? Thought you'd two be talking wedding plans or something by now."

"Things kept coming up," Cinder said, shrugging. She tried to ignore the wedding comment, but out of the corner of her eye she saw Kai flush and scratch the back of his neck.

"You crazy kids try not to have too much fun. I don't want to hear about any crazy hijinks in the morning. See you, Cinder. It was nice to see you again, Your Highness."

They watched as she walked away, sashaying down the street and hailing a cab with practiced ease. Cinder couldn't help but feel envious. Pearl had always been so normal, fitting in so easily and perfectly. It hardly seemed fair.

"So," Kai said, "that was your sister."

"Yep," Cinder said, tugging his arm and leading him in the direction they were originally heading.

"Huh. She actually seems like a nice person."

"She's not too bad, I guess. I mean, the few years we got together were horrible because she hated me and all that, but she's not a bad person when you get down to it. She'd changed for the better in the end. Her mother, though…"

"You know what we should do?"

"What?"

"Invite her."

"On what, our date?"

"No. To the wedding."

"Wedding? What wedding? Who's getting married?"

"Cress and Thorne."

"Cress and Thorne are getting married?" she said, looking away and furrowing her brow. She scowled when things didn't add up. "I'm going to  _ **kill**_  him."

"You won't kill him."

"Yes, I will."

"No, you won't. You like the guy too much." He paused and frowned. "Is it weird that we're talking about another guy on our date?"

She looked back up and was greeted by his dazzling smile.

"Shut up," she said, swinging their arms and stomping away. She didn't let go of his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Author stuff cont'd.: So, yay! The start of this super cuteness that I hope everyone enjoys!
> 
> I have a lot to say but I'm not going to say any of it because, yeah. Brain is tired and wants to watch Parks and Recreation. So, I'll do that.
> 
> Oh! Next update will be... Sunday, because I work Thursday, Friday, and Saturday.


End file.
